Bloons Pop 3 2
Bloons Pop 3 2 is the sequel to the original Bloons Pop 3. It has massive improvements from the original. New features include: levels, new Bloons, bosses, Bloon types, powerups, and new game modes. The game includes graphics from BTD5 and up-to-date sound effects. The player can also get extra special Bloons from getting 4 or 5 in a row. =Levels= Monkey Lane A tutorial level with three stages to ease the player into time limits and teach players what certain Bloons do. The powerup here is dart toss Stage 1 The first stage of the game. No special Bloons or powerups, and hints are free. There is no time limit. The player must get 250 points to pass. Stage 2 Made to teach players about time limits and Time Bloons. The time limit is 5:00. The goal is 350 points Stage 3 Introduces special Bloons and powerups. Time limit here is 4:30. The player has to get 500 points to pass Monkey Village The first real level of the game. Like monkey lane the powerup is dart toss. Stage 1 The time limit is 4:20, there is nothing new now. The point goal is 550. Stage 2 The first time crunch level. The timer starts at 0:10 and the player gets 1 second for every Bloon they pop. The goal time is 0:45 Stage 3 Again, nothing new, but the time limit is 3:30 and time Bloons become slightly less common. In order to win the player must obtain 620 points. Stage 4 This level introduces the Scramble Bloon, and the Super Bonus Bloon. Time limit is 3:45 and point goal is 750. BOSS The boss here is a simple ceramic Bloon. It moves on it's own every 5 seconds it is not matched and every time you put it in a match it switches colors. The ceramic Bloon has 20 health and the time limit is 5:10. Banana Beach In this level camo and regen Bloons are introduced. The powerup here is blade shred. Stage 1 This stage introduces the menacing regen Bloons. Time limit here is 3:40 and point goal is 575. Stage 2 Regen Bloons become more common, but Blast Bloons and Dart Bloons are deployed by the Bloon army. Point goal is 800 and time limit is 3:55. Stage 3 Regen Bloons are absent here but Time Loss Bloons are put in the folly. The player needs to get 850 points in a time limit of 3:50. Stage 4 Regen Bloons are still on leave but the player meets camo Bloons. 875 points in 3:30? No problem! BOSS Shredz an evil Black Bloon with 15 health invades the Banana Beach. Shredz can only be damaged with blade shred, but do not worry, as special Blade Bloons have been added for this level only. The player has 4:20 to beat Shredz. Monkey Mines The third level based mostly on time crunch levels. The regens are gone for now, but welcome the truly diabolical leads! The powerup is Flamewall. Stage 1 A time crunch level. The time starts at 0:07 and every match gives 3 seconds. The player needs to raise the timer to 0:55. Stage 2 Another time crunch level, slowdown and speedup are now available. The timer starts at 0:10 and matches give 5 seconds and the player needs to get to 1:10 to win. More To Come Soon! A 1 Stage Level consisting of a boss. It is always displayed at the end of all the levels. The power up here is the power up of the level that will be added next. (Currently Flamewall) BOSS A green D.D.T. With 45 health is the sole inhabitant of this area. All of the Bloons the player has seen so far appear here. The D.D.T. Moves around or turns every 7.5 seconds. In order to deal damage to him the player must pop a Bloon using any means in front of him. After the player does that, it will emerge to the foreground and the player must pop Bloons next to him or get a special Bloon's attack to hit him, either way it will do 1-3 damage to it. Once it is beaten Trophy Bloons are added to every level in the game. =Bloons= Normal Colored Normal Bloons. They have no special abilities and can be popped by any means, by matching the up, a special Bloon's attack, anything. When popped, they give 5 points. Lead Bloons that can only be popped using power ups or a special Bloon's attack. They are worth 20 points Pink Can be matched up with any color, but cannot be popped using power ups. They are worth no points. Special Dart Bloon When popped, this Bloon will shoot a dart in a random direction popping three Bloons in the process. Bloons with this special ability have dart decal on them. Bonus Bloon Bonus Bloons have the image that appears when a Bloon is popped on them. They are worth 50 points, but are somewhat uncommon. Super Bonus Bloon They have the same image as a Bonus Bloon but golden. They are rare but worth 80 points. Blade Bloon Only available in the Shredz and green D.D.T. boss fights. They are always pink Bloons, but are worth 5 points (Not that it matters). They are common in the Shredz fight and uncommon in the D.D.T. fight. They instantly initiate the blade shred power up. Time Bloon Bloons with this ability have a golden stopwatch on them. When popped they give 5 extra seconds to the player, but become rarer and rarer at certain stages. Anti Time Bloon Bloons have a silver stopwatch with and X over it on them when they have this ability. They remove 10 seconds from the timer. They become more common at certain points of the game. Types Camo Every 5 seconds they become transparent from for 3 seconds. While transparent, they can be popped but not moved in any way. Regen Regen Bloons are tricky, while they can be popped they will just turn into normal Bloons and give no points the first time. They can be popped instantly for double points with a power up. Ceramic Surprised this is a Bloon type and not a stand alone Bloon? Bloons that are ceramic give +15 points but take 3 matches to pop. They take 2 damage from power ups and a special Bloon's attack. =Power Ups= Power Ups are special abilities the player can use any time during a stage. They take a number of matches to charge up and are unique for every level. Dart Toss A single row of Bloons randomly chosen is popped using a dart. It takes 10 matches to charge. Blade Shred When used a small blade starts to follow the mouse at the speed of a 0/0 Heli pilot. This blade pops everything in its path and is the only weapon able to hurt Shredz. All this for just 15 matches! Flame Wall Two columns of Bloons are destroyed with fire. The flame pillars are always two columns apart, but are randomly placed. Category:Games